HunniePark
by jleecip
Summary: Stan Marsh may have been a foot-ball star in school, but now that he's graduated and in the real world, finding a date can be hard. Luckily, the odds were with him, and he met Kenny, a boy claiming to be a "love fairy." After proving that his words had truth to them, he aids Stan in talking to boys, and maybe even getting lucky with a few, too!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello, everyone! This is an adaptation of HunniePop in the world of South Park, and you know what that means? Naughty, naughty, naughty. With that being said, I'd assume you'd get that this is yaoi, yep, yaoi! If you feel uncomfortable with some guy-on-guy then feel free to sit this one out! I am currently unsure whether I will continue this series or not, for I sort of made it just as a starter for a role-play, but I might! Any-who, I hope you enjoy this, and feel FREE to use it as a starter in your role-play if you wish to use this AU!**

 **OH, I ALMOST FORGOT! This is a collaboration with the lovely Coffee-Addict-Ngh!**

 **[11:35 PM; South Park Local Bar-Room]**

Stan has always been known to hang around bar-rooms. I mean, he did drink, but thankfully not as much as he used to in the past. It was probably just fate that he'd met Kenny there. The boy was taller than Stan himself, but was much smaller in frame. Plus, Stan used to be a quarter-back for the South Park Cow's football team, moreover, he was still pretty well built, unlike the skinny- lanky boy in front of him. It didn't appear that the boy was drinking, he was just looking around with his big blue eyes. That was strange in itself, but it became more strange when he actually approached Stan.

"Uhh..." Stan sweated nervously, he'd never been any good talking with guys, especially attractive ones! "Hi there!" Kenny waves, blinking his sharp blue eyes at Stan. "U-uh, hi." Stan gulped, staring at the boy.

"Uhh...are you okay, you seem to be having a hard time holding yourself together over there." He replied, sounding a tad nervous with the other's state. Stan had to sip his whiskey before answering, "What do you mean? I'm fine..." Kenny furrowed his brows, frowning, "Uhh, what do I mean? I can litterally see you sweating through your shirt."

"Is it that obvious?" He frowned. "I can see how uncomfortable you are from space." Kenny teased, but he sounded serious. "I don't talk to guys much.." He replied, looking at his whisky glass. "Well you're talking to one now, champ!" He smiled. "I-I noticed," Stan furrowed his thick black brows, "What's your name?"

"My name's Kenny, nice to meet you!" Kenny smiles at him. Stan giggled, "Hi, Kenny." Kenny looked kind of uncomfortable for a moment, Stan wasn't really good at talking to guys, guess he really didn't talk to them much. Maybe the alcohol was the only thing making him this edgy. "Hmm...you know what? This might actually work. Yeah, yeah...Oh man, this is your lucky day, buddy!" Kenny sounds excited, but Stan was just confused as fuck.

"Listen, I gotta' go, but we'll meet again. Real soon. Trust me. Niiight!" With that, Kenny left, disappearing out the door into the night.

 **[8:00 AM; Stan's Bedroom.]**

"Hey, you! Rise and shine, we got work to do!" Kenny smiled, but noticed Stan wasn't getting up. ""I said GET UP!" Stan jumped a bit, knocking his covers off, "Ah!? Wh-who-!?" Kenny cut him off, "Hey, don't you recognize this fucking handsome-ass face?" He teased. His hair was blond now, and did-did he have wings!? His get up was really risque, too. It was like some kind of frilly lingerie or something!

"Kenny!? W-weren't you a brunette before? Why are you in my room?" Stan was startled, but managed the words out somehow. "Clever disguise, right? I can change my hair to whatever color I want! If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. A love fairy to be exact." Kenny huffed, crossing his arms. "A what!? Are you even real?" He stared at the fairy's skimpy outfit. "Yep, real and in the flesh!" The fairy smiles, blinking his flirtations blue eyes. "..." Stan hesitated, "Yeah, right.." His voice half muffled since he'd hidden under the blankets.

"I guess you don't want to go on any dates then..." Kenny playfully sighed, knowing well enough what he was doing. "Dates!? Like I could." Stan said, peeking out of the blankets with his pretty, dark, blue eyes. "Look at you, dude! You're handsome, you're just also a looser! Well, I can help with that!" Kenny declared enthusiastically. "Ah-," He went to protest, but he quickly gave in, "Okay..." The fairy smiled at this, "Alright!" Kenny walked over to Stan's bedside, wings fluttering slightly as he did so.

"I have something to help you getting guys, well- other than me accompanying you. The latest in love fairy technology...The HunnieBee 4.0!" He held the device out to Stan, and it kind of looked like a PDA of some sort? "You see," Kenny began, "This device automatically registers the info' of every new guy you meet, and it can even track their location. I know it sounds like being a stalker, but whatever works am I right? Uh, you know what? Don't answer that." Kenny smiled, waving his hand dismissively. "Thanks', Ken...!" The boy smiled at the fairy. "Ah, don't mention it. Now go take a shower, you stink!" Kenny pinched his nose shut and tried to wave the stench away with his free hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do believe a sincere thank-you is in order for those who reviewed Chapter-One of HuniePark! Your reviews mean a lot more to me than you could imagine, and thus I've decided to get off my fat lazy ass and write more FanFiction. However, first I need to get a few things in check before we continue onward with the story:**

 **1\. My life is very confusing and thus I am usually busy doing something other than writing, even if I am on my computer. I apologize in advance, but updates will tend to take a large amount of time!**

 **2\. Please don't let my horrible grammar and punctuation persuade you to stop indulging yourself in my shitty FanFiction.**

 **3\. Please just pretend I'm a foreigner to the English language, then maybe you'll find it in your heart to feel bad for how untalented I am.**

 **4\. I DO STILL ATTEND SCHOOL. "So what?" Well, this means I'll probably update this story LESS frequently when school begins again...sorry, guys.**

 **(Still) [8:00 AM; Stan's Bedroom.]**

After Stan showered, he emerged from the bathroom in his trade-mark brown- button-up jacket and a pair of distressed blue jeans. "There you are!" Kenny puffed his cheeks out, attempting to look annoyed at the fact Stan took so long. "Damn, uh- 'Kenny,' I was only in there for fifteen-minutes," Stan huffed, furrowing his thick, black brows, "besides, why are you still here." Kenny put his hands on his hips, unamused. "Well, jack-ass, someone has to show you the ropes!" Keenny growls, shifting his expression quickly to that showing cockyness. "I have a place in mind, like it or not, I don't care." The fairy hummed, grabbing Stan by his collar and yanking him along to the park, but luckily Stan grabbed his sneakers before he was entirely heaved out of his own home.

They arrived at said park and sat down on a bench, Kenny's wings fluttering. Luckily there was nobody there, since as far Stan's knew, other people could see him casually sitting next to a fucking fairy that's half naked. "Well? Woo me, butch-boy?" Kenny chuckled. Unfortunately, Stan didn't do very well, but Kenny let him slide by since it was his first practice session. "Well...that was...an interesting conversation." Kenny chuckled nervously.

 **Sorry for this pathetic piece of shit, I just want to prove that I am still alive and kicking! I promise to write more next time!**


End file.
